The Great Ancient Way
The Great Ancient Way is the Hundred Ninety-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 4, 2017. Synopsis Velvet and her younger brother, Laphicet Crowe, were saved by her brother-in-law, Artorius Collbrande, when a Scarlet Night occurred and the daemonblight consumed their village, Aball. Velvet's pregnant older sister, Celica Crowe, is killed by the disease through an event known as the Opening. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. The New Scarlet Night= The Rift Gate opens up, and a spaceship rockets out of it into Dens. The spaceship flies over the Mushroom Kingdom as the people go by their daily lives. The spaceship crash-lands on a nearby forest near the town. Lance, wearing a Galalunian combat uniform with a life support helmet, steps out first with a weapon to check for any dangers. Ilana, oblivious to any apparent danger, walks out casually, until Lance slaps his helmet onto her head, still unsure if the planet's air is breathable. Octus assures them that the air is identical to their home planet. Lance asks Ilana to listen to his advice, explaining the dangers and why he was given the task to protect her, but she dismisses his claims, stating that she knows about his past. The three are interrupted by Shinichi searching the forest. the three met him and Shinichi asked their names, Ilana, Lance and Octus introduced themselves as people of Galaluna. After Shinichi introduced himself as a Descendant of Paul Gekko and an Archaeologist, they decide to blend in among the Den-lings to keep Ilana safe and Ilana is most surprised that the legend of a hero is real. Octus searches the internet to find what teens on Dens do, and finds a TV spot for High School High, which they use as an instruction manual to blend into high school and the village of , a 'perfect hiding place'. Velvet had a warm and happy life in Aball, living with her older sister Celica Crowe, younger brother Laphicet Crowe, and brother-in-law Arthur, under whom she trains. During a Scarlet Night, her village was attacked by daemons which ere defeated by Shinichi and his newfound friends, and her older sister was killed, leaving Velvet to take care of Laphicet together with Arthur. Despite the loss of Celica and her unborn child, Velvet still leads a happy life, caring for her sickly brother. A few days before an upcoming Scarlet Night, Velvet is doing her usual errands. The next day, she wakes and notices that Laphicet is not at home and begins to look for him. Her search takes her to Tranquil Woods, where she finds her brother, who happened to take a break on his way to the cape. The King of Galaluna is chained in front of Mutraddi monsters as Modula reveals himself to him, whom the king previously thought was dead. Modula explains to him that he was behind the attack on Galaluna, and that he is now the ruler under Eggman's leadership. Modula is not swayed and, reading his mind, he finds that the King has perfected the Rift gate technology, and has sent his daughter to a far away world. Modula goes inside the Koop Star to inform Toshiya of Mutraddi monsters is prepared to face Shinichi in combat and Mouser commands Mutraddi to destroy Paul Gekko's successor when they arrive at Galaluna under Eggman Empire's orders and sent one of Mutraddi Mega Beasts to go after the girl, and uses the Rift gate to transport him to Dens while singing with Toshiya's army a song called bring back a legend. One day, he decides to visit the cape to pick flowers, only for Velvet to awaken looking for him. When she finds him, she agrees to take him to the cape, where, in a tender moment, the two share insight into a significant question asked throughout the story: "Why do you think birds fly?" Suddenly, however, a daemon attacks, and despite Velvet's attempt to fend it off, she is knocked to the ground. Laphicet rushes to her defense, but the daemon manages to knock him away as well, causing him to drop a comb he bought for Velvet by transcribing one of Arthur's texts and exchanging it for the comb. Arthur then appears and rescues the two. After rescuing Velvet and Laphicet, Artorius introduces them to Lance, Ashi Ilana and Octus as new visitors and Shinichi as an Archaeologist. Velvet loses conciousness and wakes in her bed during the Scarlet Night with the comb in her hand and her brother nowhere to be seen. She rushes outside to find daemons attacking the village, much to her horror, and she rushes to the cape in hopes of finding her brother. There she sees Arthur together with Laphicet. Relieved to see her brother alright, she rushes to him, but a binding arte is placed upon her, and before her very eyes, Arthur revealed that Shinichi is the chosen one by Paul Gekko's will and it revealed the instructions that Paul Gekko have given him on how to break the seal containing the Yamata no Orochi by killing Laphicet. With the seal broken, Shinichi, Lance, Ashi Ilana and Octus were falling down with Arthur dropping Laphicet into the shrine's depths. Velvet breaks free from the arte's shackles and jumps into the hole, catching her brother with one hand while hanging onto the shrine's edge with her other. Arthur remarks how Velvet acts on emotion and that nothing can save Laphicet now, dropping the two into the shrine. A mysterious entity revealing itself as Rūshī in the form of the Eight Biometals surrounded Shinichi and infused itself with Shinichi and the seven Chaos Emeralds were able to find Ashi Ilana as a chosen one and after Paul Gekko's memories awakened in Shinichi's brain, the daemonblight possesses Velvet's arm, mutating it and turning her into a daemon called a therion, with the ability to absorb daemons. In a rage, she slaughters the surviving daemons, then witnesses the summoning of malakim into the world, including a reincarnated Celica, now an emotionless malak called Seres. Artorius orders Seres to transport Shinichi, Lance, Ashi Ilana and Octus to Galaluna system by using the Genesis Portal, in which Seres was forced to agree. Velvet is thereafter thrown into a prison for daemons on the prison island of Titania, swearing to kill Artorius and avenge her brother's murder and for breaking the seal to free the "Greatest Daemon The World Has Ever Known". |-|Revival of the Legend= At Galaluna, Lance asks Ilana to listen to his advice, explaining the dangers and why he was given the task to protect her, but Shinichi realized that he is being cornered by the entire Mutraddi monsters. Lance transforms into his Manus form and begins attacking the Mutraddi monsters and defeated them. Suddenly, something was swelling inside of Shinichi and then burst into explosion killing all of the Mutraddi monsters and making all of the Mutraddi monsters an extinct species in which he transformed into an eight headed serpent that has eaten all of the flesh and blood as if it was food. Ilana was astounded of the the great legend of the "Deamon Orochi" in which made Shinichi blush. Ilana explains to Shinichi of the Mutraddi that was devoured by the "Deamon Orochi's Jinchūriki"; Paul Gekko in which Shinichi was surprised of his ancestor's true power swelling within him all this time making Lance astounded of the Legend of Paul Gekko. Back at the Koop Star, a Mutraddi messenger reports that all of the Mutraddi species have been wiped out by the "Deamon Orochi". Modula was amazed by Shinichi's special ability in which is why Artorius Collbrande killed Laphicet Crowe. General Modula is overseeing his Mutraddi troops decimated and extinct. Even though General Modula was the leader of the Mutraddi, Shinichi killed him and ate General Modula's flesh completely. After King of Galaluna is set free, he sees Shinichi being able to slay General Modula and consumed him whole due to the "Great Legend of the Deamon Orochi". Shinichi explains to him that he was the descendant of the Ten Master Clans that devoured all of the Mutraddi life for every 40,000 years. After three years in Galaluna, Shinichi noticed Seres, who has regained her emotions and broken away from Artorius, who is declared as the Shepherd by the Abbey. During Shinichi's search for the ship, Shinichi meets Velvet again this time with the samurai Rokurou Rangetsu and witch Magilou. The group learns through an ancient tome that Innominat, depicted as a dragon with eight heads, is a source of of the Mutraddi despite the General Modula's dying words about Innominat finishing his incarnation by making Laphicet his malakhim vessel. Shinichi, Velvet and Seres fight against the praetor-rank exorcist Oscar Dragonia, and Seres takes a fatal attack when Oscar turns one of his malakim servants into a dragon to face them. Absorbing Seres at her own request, Velvet makes a final attack on Oscar that blinds him in one eye before he escapes. Seeing Innominat from behind, Shinichi was amazed by Innominat's eight headed serpent form, in truth, Innominat revealed to Shinichi that he is Laphicet, a Key to reawakening Paul Gekko's memories much to the shock of Velvet. It is also revealed to the group early on that daemonblight is actually an impurity called malevolence generated by the negative emotions of humanity, which can turn humans into daemons, and that daemons and malakim are visible to only humans who possess resonance in them. Although Innominat carries with him Laphicet's memories, with which he uses to taunt Velvet, he is an autonomous being who adheres to Artorius's goals in his insatiable desire for malevolence, which he feeds upon as Oscar and Teresa caught up to Shinichi. The malakian form of Laphicet is seen by the King of Galaluna who noticed the "Legend of the Mushroom Kingdom" in the ancient stone tablet. When Magilou becomes captured by the exorcists under the Abbey's command, he and Number One are seen alongside Teresa Linares in the snow town of Galaluna. Upon Teresa's command for sworn revenge on her brother, Oscar's behalf, she orders Laphicet who she refers to as "Number Two" to attack Velvet with a fire-based arte spell so that she meets the same fate of being burnt. While Shinichi sings to Teresa Linares a Tonight We Strike in Korean, buying Velvet's group enough time to escape through the Genesis Portal, Shinichi orders Laphicet to help Velvet, threatening that she will devour him if he refuses. Following orders, Laphicet blasts Teresa and Eleanor away, the King of Galaluna tells Shinichi a promise to take good care of Princess Ashi Ilana and Shinichi agreed. Shinichi's group went to the Genesis Portal after learning that Galaluna has fallen into the hands of Eggman. After arriving at the Neo Mushroom Kingdom through the Genesis Portal, Shinichi, Octus, Ilana and Lance were greeted by the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon returning to Dens with Oscar, Teresa declares that the guild will be free to resume their operations following the capture, interrogation and sentencing of Dyle. Teresa exclaims that "a young woman ought to keep herself warm," with Velvet thanking her for her concern. As Teresa leaves, Magilou wonders madly about the idea that Teresa is how the Abbey is able to flex its muscle in Hellawes. After capturing Teresa, the Mushroom Rebels who appointed Shinichi as the Mushroom Rebel Leader, used as a means to cease Oscar's belligerence. As Oscar attempts to lay down his Therion weapon, he instead aims it at Velvet who deflects the weapon, releasing Teresa to Oscar's side. Oscar attempts to defend his sister until Teresa decides to knock him unconscious. Velvet tells Teresa that she can escape with her brother, citing her worthlessness as a reason for her survival. Teresa refuses Velvet's offer and tells her that the Abbey will look poorly on Oscar for that action, instead stating that she's finally seen the light in her brother's actions. She walks towards a succubus Therion and turns her back to it, allowing herself to be bitten by the Therion. Upon being bitten, she fuses with it, becoming an armatized Therion and citing her transformation as a trivial sacrifice as she would have stopped at nothing to protect her brother. After engaging the group in battle and being defeated by them, Oscar wakes up and armatizes himself once more, deciding to attack the group to save his sister. However, they realize the malak he has fused himself with was about to become a dragon, stating that Velvet should try to do something. Upon impulse, Shinichi comes in and turns Oscar into a Milkshake. Shinichi drank Oscar and ceasing his armatization. Teresa weeps at the sight of her brother's death, stating that the earrings she got from him were intended for the woman he had loved but instead, he decided to give them to her. In a fit of rage, she rushes herself at Shinichi, Velvet save Shinichi in defense against Teresa. A dying Teresa clings to her brother's cup form, telling him to be strong and mentioning his name as her last words. |-|The Stampeding Nightmare= After journeying to the gorge of Konohatropolis, Shinichi's Galaluna group meets Kyoji Ōtsutsuki who is the biologist, who studies on the legend of the Pride Lands. They saw the animals are gathering at Pride Rock. They learn that a large number of animals gather around Pride Rock witnessing the arrival of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn cub Simba. The king's brother Scar is displeased with the birth of Simba, the future king. As a young cub, Kyoji, Shinichi, Ilana, Lance and Mufasa teaches Simba about being king. While touring Pride Rock, Simba asks about a shadowy place, and Mufasa tells him it is forbidden. The lesson is stopped when Zazu, the king's majordomo hornbill adviser, informs him that hyenas have entered the Pride Lands. Mufasa tells Zazu to take Simba home while he gets rid of the hyenas. Later that day, Scar tells Simba that the shadowy place is in fact an elephant graveyard. Simba's curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Nala, a female lion cub, Kyoji, Shinichi, Ilana and Lance to come with him. Sarabi sends Zazu to keep an eye on the two cubs and Shinichi's clan, but they soon leave him behind. They finally reach the elephant graveyard, where they come upon three spotted hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The hyenas chase after the cubs, but the Mufasa and Kyoji's Dinosaur clan rescues them. Mufasa sends Kyoji, Shinichi, Ilana, Lance, Nala and Zazu back to Pride Rock, and admonishes Simba before teaching him about the stars. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas to take over Pride Rock. On Scar's orders, the hyenas cause a stampede with a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Shinichi's group and Simba runs away. Mufasa learns of Simba's predicament and braves the wildebeests by leaping into the gorge and throwing Simba and Shinichi's group to safety. However, as Mufasa attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, he is stuck and ask his younger brother for help, but Scar grabs onto Mufasa paws and tells him "Long live the King" and then lets go of him and letting fall to his death. When Simba sees his father falling, he is completely horrified and then goes back into the gorge to find him when the stampede has past. Shinichi's group yells for Mufasa and spots him lying on the ground. Simba tries to wake Mufasa up, but soon realizes that his father is gone forever and Shinichi grieves for Mufasa. Scar, meanwhile seeing his nephew still alive, approaches him and tricks Simba into thinking that Mufasa's death resulted from the cub's carelessness. Ashamed, Simba and Shinichi's group flees the Pride Lands, intending to never return. Scar then orders the hyenas to kill Simba and Shinichi, but he and Shinichi's clan manages to escape through a pack of thorn bushes. The hyenas then yell to him that if he ever returns, they'll kill him. Later in the night, Scar returns to Pride Rock and breaking the terrible news of Mufasa and Simba's death. In Simba's absence, Scar steps forward announcing Mufasa and Simba's death to the pride, and becomes the new king. Simba and Shinichi's group collapses in the wasteland after thei escape, but are found by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog. The duo nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him their motto, "Hakuna Matata" (interpreted as "No Worries"). Simba then grows up with them. During Scar's reign, the Pride Lands collapse. Rafiki, the baboon who baptized Simba, finds out that Simba is alive in the jungle. One day, Timon and Pumbaa are walking through the jungle singing The Lion Sings Tonight, Pumbaa notices a dung beetle walking by and stalks it in preparation to eat it, but sees a lioness stalking him in the grass and runs for his life. When Timon finds Pumbaa, he asks whats wrongs and sees a lion chasing him. Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa just in time from the lioness and discovers that she is Nala. Simba and Shinichi's group learns from Nala and Octus that Scar's irresponsibility as the Great King of Pride Rock is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Still feeling guilt over Mufasa's death, Simba refuses to return. The wise Rafiki tracks Simba down and summons Mufasa's ghost for Simba. His ghost informs Simba that he must return to Pride Rock and become king; Simba refuses, but Mufasa's ghost tells him to remember that he is his son and the one true king. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Kyoji, the Dinosaur clan, Shinichi, Ilana, Lance, Timon, and Pumbaa, who all agree to help him fight. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba confronts Scar on Pride Rock. Scar forces Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock to kill him, informing him that he killed King Mufasa. Enraged at this realization, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing his uncle to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. A fight ensues with the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Nala, Kyoji, the Dinosaurs, Shinichi, Ilana, Lance, Octus and Zazu against the hyenas while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, accusing the hyenas of planning everything. Despite Simba sparing Scar, the lions attack again, and Simba eventually throws Scar off a cliff. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. When Scar and the hyenas are gone with the flames, Simba is greeted by Nala, the pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki. Simba walks up Pride Rock and remembered Mufasa's ghost appears in the clouds, then Simba hear the magnificent roar in which all the lionesses join. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa by his side; Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn Kiara to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands, a ceremony which the ghost of Mufasa proudly watches over. Some time passes and the princess runs from her overprotective father and her suffocating babysitters Timon and Pumbaa and sneaks across the borders of King Simba's kingdom to the Outlands, where she encounters an "Outsider" cub named Kovu. The two soon get into trouble when they find themselves in a river surrounded by crocodiles. Luckily, Kovu distracts them long enough for he and Kiara to escape. Kiara and Kovu become friends and Kiara tries to initiate a game of tag, only to find Kovu has no idea how to play. In a bid to relax him, she playfully growls, but when Kovu reciprocates, Shinichi and Simba appears out of nowhere. Kovu's mother Zira, who had been quietly watching from the bushes, also emerges. he two face off as Nala along with Timon, Pumbaa and two other lionesses, appears and they say each other's names with deep contempt. After introducing themselves, Timon orders Zira to get out of their Pride Lands Zira reveals that the Outsiders were exiled by Simba for remaining loyal to Scar, and that Kovu was Scar's heir to the throne – and therefore a threat to Simba. However, Simba is unwilling to hurt a cub and orders the duo to leave, much to Kiara and Kovu's dismay. As they journey home, King Simba scolds his daughter for breaking the rules and endangering herself, reminding her that one day, she will be a queen. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Zira's teenage son Nuka complains to his younger sister Vitani about Kovu being the Chosen One, when as the "oldest, smartest, and strongest" (as he describes it), the honor should have be his. At that moment, Zira returns and scolds her two sons. She mocks Kovu's claim that he and Kiara could be friends. She then realizes that, by using Kiara, Kovu could get close enough to Simba to murder him and take the throne. Thus, he can avenge Scar's death. Alone in his tree, Rafiki communicates with Mufasa's spirit and voices his fear of Zira and mistrust of Kovu, brought up with hate in his heart. Mufasa, however, has his own plan: Kiara and Kovu will be together and unite the two prides. Time passes and Kovu grows into an young adult. He is molded by Zira into the perfect assassin, with only one goal in mind: kill Simba. Kiara has also grown, and, keen to go on her first solo hunt, makes Simba promise he will let her do it alone. However, Simba sends Timon and Pumbaa after her to ensure her safety. Kiara is unable to catch anything, but is furious at her father when she finds he has lied and sent his friends to track her. Nuka and Vitani watch the events before lighting a series of fires (which they got from The Elephant Graveyard) around Kiara, trapping her. Kiara faints from the smoke as Kovu appears, as part of Zira's plan, and carries her back to the Pride Lands. Though angry at first that he has interfered, Kiara soon recognizes her old friend. However, Shinichi and his group, drawn by the sight of smoke, appears, along with Nala and Simba. Kovu lies and claims that he has left the Outsiders to become a rogue and asks to join Simba's pride. Simba is suspicious of Kovu's story and motives. However, he is forced to acknowledge that he owes Kovu a debt which must be paid according to Mufasa's law. He allows Kovu to stay at Pride Rock, but makes him sleep outside the den, separate from the pride. Despite this, Kiara thanks him for saving her and the two arrange for him to give her a hunting lesson the next morning. That night, Simba dreams his father's death in the stampede. In it, Scar holds Simba back to prevent him from reaching Mufasa, sinisterly telling Simba to trust him. As Mufasa falls to his death and Simba mourns for a brief moment and then gets angry at his uncle, a laughing Scar morphs into Kovu (which shocks Simba), who throws Simba from the cliff to his death. Immediately, Simba wakes up and is a bit scared, only to look around and realize it was just a dream and then he goes back to sleep. The next day, Kovu resolves to confess his true intentions to Kiara; however, he is unsure if she will believe him, but has to try anyway. Before he can do so, Shinichi's group shows up and tells Kiara he doesn't want her talking with Kovu because he wants to talk with him, which makes Kiara brighten up. Winking at his daughter, Simba takes Kovu aside for a private conversation, with Kiara happily watching from a distance. Octus learns that Zira was part of the Eggman's plan to rule the Pride Lands much to Ilana's shock. Later, Shinichi's group minus Octus and Ilana and Kovu walk into the area that had been burned in the earlier bushfire, and Shinichi tells Kovu the true story of Scar. Kovu finally realizes that he has been lied to, but Ilana reassures him that, like the green grass springing through the ash, what is "left behind can grow better than the generation before – if given the chance." Suddenly, Zira decides to take matters into her own paws and she and her pride surround Shinichi and Kovu and she teasingly asks Shinichi about Simba bringing an army "so alone". Then Zira congratulates Kovu for bringing Shinichi's clan with him, "just like they've always planned." Believing Zira's words, Shinichi's Lion questioningly turns on Kovu as he thinks Kovu tricked his group and was behind the plan; in response, a scared Kovu truthfully denies this, but Lance won't listen to him. King Simba leads his lionesses to the rescue. Zira orders her pride to attack and the two prides fight. As the fighting grow intense, Kyoji's Dinosaur clan steps in to join the fight and, Zira steps in to finish Simba off herself. However, before the two can strike, Kiara, Octus and Ilana leap in between them. Kiara pleads with her father to stop the feud and tells him that a wise king once told her "we are one," and that there is no 'they' or 'us,' but "they are us." Zira orders Vitani to attack, but she refuses, telling her that Kiara is right about this, and switches sides. In response, Zira furiously replies that if she will not fight, she will die alongside the Pridelanders. In extreme shock and disgust at Zira's true horrid nature, the other Outsiders immediately change sides, which surprises and confuses Zira, who orders her former pride to come back. While Simba is momentarily distracted by the sound of the river dam cracking, Zira tries to attack, but Kiara interferes, sending them both over the cliff. Kiara lands on a jutting rock, but Zira continues to slide down towards the raging river. Nala warns Simba about the river as he is trying to save Kiara from Zira. Kiara extends her paw to try and pull Zira up, but the bitter lioness, like Scar, is unable to let go of her hate and falls to her death. Finally, Simba announces that he was wrong about Kovu and invites the Outsiders back home. All the animals in the kingdom gather as King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, and Prince Kovu roar proudly on top of Pride Rock, with the lionesses following suit. Soon, Mufasa's ghost congratulates Simba and his actions from the heavens and tells him that they are one and Shinichi's group bids farewell to Simba and the Pride Lands and departs to the first adventure. Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Abbey **Teresa **Oscar **Shigure **Melchior *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji's Brother ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka *Neutral **Velvet **Laphicet/Innominat **Artorius **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet **Rokurou *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata Trivia *This Episode is based on the Chapters 1-4 of Tales of Baseria. Best Quotes *(Teresa Linares, Ashi Ilana, Lance Kusanagi, Octus and Shinichi) Shinichi: "This spell I'm working is lame. I'm afraid my Milkshake eye beams maybe the lamest attack of all" {Shinichi drinks the cup that Oscar was turned into a Milkshake} Teresa Linares: "Shinichi... An Orochi's Jinchūriki turned him into a drink." Shinichi: "So what if I did?! And... you know that Oscar?" {Shinichi puts down Teresa Linares: "Shinichi... Oscar is a good kid. He gave me this pair of earrings for my birthday... They're family heirlooms that were supposed to go to his fiancee... But he didn't know that at the time... I told him he should give them to the woman he cares most about in the world... And you know what he did?" Shinichi: "What he did do malady?" Teresa Linares:"He smiled at me and said I was that woman." Ashi Ilana: "What did he look like" Teresa Linares:"So sweet... So innocent... And you took him away!!!" Lance Kusanagi: "Way to go Shinichi" Ashi Ilana: "Newton what does it say about Teresa?!" "Princess... I think my scanner say that Teresa's anger level was over 9000" Shinichi "What 9000!!!" Teresa Linares: "That Drink was my Oscar you idiot!" Teresa Linares: "You drank my Oscar!" "{Shinichi became shocked that he killed Oscar by drinking his blood} Teresa Linares: "You Murderer?!" "You Orochi?!" "How could YOOOOUUU!" {Teresa charges at the shocked Shinichi before Velvet rushes in} Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon